


Conflicted

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, fckin bullshit, its just a crappy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: aaron’s conflicted because he has a secret: he’s a drag queen. little does he know, his boyfriend justin is conflicted too, for the same reason: he’s also a drag queen. one night in a bar, they find out the other’s secret.





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I found time for more Shalaska! I always have time for shalaska. a l w a y s
> 
> ^^this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted oct 13th 2016

Aaron is conflicted.

Ha, that isn’t the first time he’s thought that. And it certainly won’t be the last. Nevertheless, Aaron is conflicted.

Because Justin is the third most important thing in his life right now, and he can’t afford to lose him. (Of course, number two being his cat and number one being Amanda Lepore.)

But how the hell do you explain to your boyfriend that sometimes, sometimes, you cinch your waist, pad out your hips, wear fake breasts and makeup and wigs and go by the name of Sharon Needles in a drag bar? How do you even start that discussion?

He cackles and imagines it. “Hi, Justin! Sorry that I’ve been keeping this from you, but a massive part of my identity and who I am is a drag queen named Sharon Needles! Oh, and what’s for dinner?”

He just couldn’t do that. There was no way in hell Satan would allow him to be lucky enough to have Justin understand, or support, his lifestyle. He didn’t mind too much; Justin was worth more than Sharon Needles would ever be worth. Justin made him laugh and cry. Justin’s laugh made Aaron want to gouge his heart out for how much it was pounding. His drawling voice, loopy smile and goofy sense of humour meant more to Aaron that Sharon Needles ever could. Even so, he wished he could share her with him.

He stared in the mirror. With Justin out for the night with some friends, he could let loose. Grinning, he lifted the tube of black lipstick, let out his witchiest cackle, and dragged the fuck out.

-0-0-0-

Justin is conflicted.

And not just because he’s gay. He’s been gay for a while. He’s accepted that he’s gay, and has done for a long time. No, this time he’s conflicted because he’s… weird.

Surely, even if there are so many of them in the world, it’s still weird for your average guy to dress up as a woman every now and again and perform on stage in a bar? The applause was fantastic, and he looked great in those six inch heels, but Aaron would probably stare in confusion if he ever saw him.

Being a secret drag queen was kinda cool, admittedly. Sneaking out when Aaron was drunk or hungover, or saying that he was going to meet some friends (not technically a lie – even if said friends were also drag queens), gave him this strange rush, adrenaline that made his heart pump.

It didn’t make his heart pump like Aaron did, though. When he cackled, that throaty, rasping sound that it was beyond Justin how he managed to produce, it made him want to just grab him by the face and kiss him. Everything about Aaron made Justin feel like his heart was being tucked and doing jumping-jacks all at the same time. Hell, even Aaron’s dimpled chin made him smile uncontrollably. If Aaron left him because he found out about drag, he’d never forgive himself. He meant too much to him for that to happen.

So he made another excuse, feeling awful and guilty about it but also relieved. With a whole load of drag supplies in the car, he drove away to the bar to meet up with friends and perform.

-0-0-0-

When Sharon arrives at the bar, she’s pissed off. Turns out there’s another drag show on before hers, and they’re amazing. Which is infuriating, because the audience is going to think that Sharon’s troupe is shitty in comparison, and that is not something that Sharon Needles is going to let the audience think. If there’s one emotion that motivates Sharon beyond anything – excluding love, that is – it’s jealousy, and right now Sharon is green with it. Not to mention her green snakeskin dress…

Bah. She tosses back a shot of vodka and claps sarcastically along with the drag queens on the stage. One of them is tan, blonde and disgustingly fishy, wearing the skimpiest outfit Sharon has ever seen. She rolls her pupil-less eyes at the sight of such a typical queen. The second isn’t much better; dumb-looking and vacant and Barbielike, so much so that Sharon feels ugly in her drag for a moment. Then she reminds herself that she’s Sharon fucking Needles and she doesn’t care at all.

The last queen is skinny, with long hair cascading to about her waist with a huge knot at the top and wearing a blue dress and six inch heels. She seems less… put together than the other two besides her, less polished and perfect – so Sharon watches her with greater interest than the other two bitches.

Another shot of vodka passes her lips, hitting the back of her throat and preparing her for her show. Her eyes don’t leave the third queen.

-0-0-0-

“Hey,” Courtney says, nudging Alaska and pointing towards the stage they were performing on only minutes ago. “Check this shit out.”

Alaska turns away from Willam and raises her eyebrows. On stage, a second drag show is starting, although she’s fairly certain she’s never seen a drag show quite like this.

The queen, first of all, looks… terrifying. Her skin is painted white, with voluptuous black lips, shaded eyes and creepy white contacts. Her hips are to die for, and her snakeskin dress is an odd choice, but with that witch-like black wig and general Satanic persona, it somehow works for her. She starts to lip-sync, commanding a huge stage presence and showcasing her claw-like nails as she gestures in a way that Alaska imagines a witch would.

Surprisingly, she’s amazing.

Next to her, Willam huffs. “What does she look like?” She deadpans.

“Our show was way better.” Courtney adds, but Alaska notices that she, too, has her eyes glued to the evil queen.

Alaska disagrees, anyway. Their show was as good as always, but something about this show – giving off vibes of Elvira and more ghoulish glamour – seems so intriguing.

Aaron would probably love this, he thinks to himself. If Aaron even likes drag. Which he probably doesn’t.

-0-0-0-

Sweating, swearing, sickening and slightly tipsy, Sharon lets the hype of the crowd shroud her as the show comes to a dramatic end, with fake blood pouring from her mouth. An old Sharon Needles trademark, really, but judging by the reactions of the crowd, it’s new and completely horrifying. She notices, with a bit of smug satisfaction, that two out of the three previous queens are watching her, mouths wide open. Cackling, she winks in their direction.

When the crowd dies down, she heads straight to the bar.

“You know what I want.” She states, her voice grating in a way similar to the way Aaron’s does, but still marginally different. The bartender grins and serves her drink with a flourish. It tastes like cat piss and burns as it goes down. Just the way Sharon likes it.

“Hieee! I loved your show!”

Sharon turns, and smiles. “Thanks, uh…”

“Alaska Thunderfuck.” The skinny queen from before offers a manicured hand, which she accepts, careful not to scratch Alaska with her claws.

“How do you do anything with those on?”

Sharon cackles. “I don’t wear them at home; I wouldn’t be able to cope. I’ve got a cat and a boyfriend. I mean, can you imagine?”

Alaska laughs, and it’s like sunshine. She doesn’t know why, but Sharon wants to keep on making her laugh.

So she does.

-0-0-0-

Courtney and Willam left the bar about an hour ago, but Alaska is still there. She’s perched on a barstool, which is uncomfortable for reasons she doesn’t care to admit, gazing adoringly at a spooky drag queen named Sharon Needles whilst sipping on a pint of lemonade.

She’s so fucking funny that it makes Alaska’s stomach hurt from laughing. Her humour is quick and dark and controversial, and for the past hour she’s been absolutely howling.

But it isn’t just that. Sharon is intelligent too, and just so interesting. Alaska could listen to her talking in that expressive, grating voice all night, but she refuses to let her, asking Alaska questions and listening intently to her input. Behind that Halloween-esque makeup and creepy eyes, Sharon Needles is fucking wonderful.

I mean, a whole hour. She should have gone home by now, or at least called Aaron to let him know she was staying out. God, she was an asshole. What if Aaron was drinking himself stupid at home, worrying? The thought made her stomach churn.

“Hey, is it okay if I just call my boyfriend for a second? I should let him know I’m still out.”

Sharon’s eyes widen. “Of course!” She says. “Don’t let me stop you. I should do the same, actually. If I can type in these fucking claws.”

“God,” Alaska mutters, causing Sharon to smile slightly. “Aaron had better pick up.”

-0-0-0-

“God,” Alaska mutters, and Sharon smiles. “Aaron had better pick up.”

Sharon Needles is so fucking dumb. Just as she thinks hey, my name is Aaron, what a funny coincidence! her phone rings. It’s lying face-up on the bar, and the screen lights up with the contact name “Justin Ho Hard” and a picture of the two kissing.

She cackles.

“I’m so fucking dumb!” She exclaims, muting her phone and clutching the bar for support, doubling over. She wheezes for a second, her laughter so obnoxious that Alaska stares at her in confusion and shock.

“How did I fucking miss that? And I call myself smart? Fuck!” Her chest heaves up and down with giggles.

“Uh, Sharon? What the fuck?” Alaska asks uncertainly.

Sharon thinks back for a moment. “Hi, Justin! Sorry that I’ve been keeping this from you, but a massive part of my identity and who I am is a drag queen named Sharon Needles! Oh, and what’s for dinner?”

But no. She has a better idea.

She pushes Alaska against the wall, one hand on her ass, the other behind her head, and Alaska’s eyes close in surprise and arousal. Before she can even react, Sharon’s lips ghost over the soft skin of her neck.

“Justin,” She whispers, her voice no longer Sharon’s. “It’s me, baby.”

Alaska’s eyes snap open, and she bursts into laughter.

“Aaron?”

Sharon’s sultry facade breaks, and she cackles alongside Alaska. “It’s me, baby!”

“Oh my god, I had no fucking idea that was you! What the fuck?!”

Sharon links her arms around Alaska’s petite neck, holding back her laughter and smiling. “Justin, or Alaska, do you have something to tell me?”

“I’m a fucking drag queen.” Alaska mumbles, grinning.

“Oh, really? Me too! Well shit, ain’t that something? Fucking Pittsburgh, am I right?”

Alaska pokes Sharon’s ribs, pretending to grumble. “Shut up, Needles. Let’s go home.”


End file.
